A very crazy day
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: (Prequel to FALLEN: With A Mission) co written with Tea Rose... what happens after the exams!


Fic  
  
Genre: humour!!! What happens when F5C and Tea rose get together to chat online MADNESS!  
  
Title: A very crazy day!!  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: nowhere but here  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Okay minna san this is a very weird fic… more of a dialogue… pls try reading it to the end… if you get lost I dun't blame you… but pls review… me wanna know what y'all thought  
  
An attempt at humour of a different kind  
  
Just some info to prevent y'all from getting lost… Julie is based on one of our friends… and Rahul is her long time crush who Tea rose really does despise!! Another thing… hopefully y'all have seen or heard of Hindi movies… and how it is always the same thing with the music and happy endings and all….. I am not insulting Hindi movies that would be stupid considering the fact that I am Hindu*sigh* Just thought I'd add it in.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Fuishi Yuigi, Pokemon.  
  
  
  
A VERY CRAZY DAY!!  
  
  
  
June 25th 2002 outside Sunway University, Malaysia, two girls were walking side by side heading towards one of the coolest shopping malls in Malaysia.  
  
As they stepped into the Sunway Pyramid the shorter Indian girl spoke up to the tall chinese girl  
  
F5C: So how was the paper?  
  
Tea Rose(TR) grunts: could we just forget about it. Finally after a whole month of house arrest me having a life again. Come on lets go to the archery arena… we suppose to start lessons to day.  
  
F5C grinning madly: yeah I know! Can't wait!  
  
Finally the two very eager girls step into the arena and soon enough they are ready and they begin with their training.  
  
F5C holding the bow carefully and aiming at the bulls eye: Finally! We going to kick some ass!  
  
TR grinning mischievously whilst holding the bow in hand and placing an arrow on it : No no! We going to shoot ass!  
  
F5C:very painful lah!  
  
TR:yea...wat happens if we accidentally did it to the front instead  
  
Suddenly a high pitched yelp was heard. F5C and TR look up to find a man on the floor holding his 'uhhm' and an arrow was stuck to it. Still rolling on the floor the man groaned in pain "ouch"  
  
F5C turns and looks at TR… a sympathetic look on her face when she notices that TR's arrow is missing… then looking up at TR she winces as it finally dawned upon her about what happened.  
  
TR grinning sheepishly: oops...sorry sir  
  
F5C still wincing in pain: we were just practicisng  
  
TR hesistantly: shall we..err...kiss and make it better? Thats what my mama does when I am hurt  
  
  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a huge banner appears.  
  
DIE ALL MALES  
  
YOU LOUSY ASSES!!  
  
TR on seeing the banner snaps out of the innocent role: yeah! We hate you!  
  
*shoots arrows at every running male*  
  
F5C shaking her head slowly: so much for kissing huh  
  
TR whips out machine gun  
  
RATATATATATAT  
  
F5C looks around the arena where all the males are running around frantically. Inside she knows that this is wrong but out of sheer sadistic fun and boredom she decides to join TR. Using the bow and arrows in front of her expertly like Legolas… she proceeds to shoot all the other males.  
  
Utter mayhem ensues… as bullets and arrows fly all over the place. As soon as it snaps into the two girls' head that they were the cause of mayhem there is a 'poof'. The cloud of smoke slowly settles and finally there stands TR and F5C wearing forest green leggings… one armed with a machine gun whilst the other is holding a bow and arrow.  
  
  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Hanamichi appears.  
  
Hanamichi nodding his head as a sign of disapproval: you girls better stop this madness otherwise…  
  
TR interrupts him: buzz off!  
  
Then waving her fist in the air TR shouts: DEATH TO ALL MALES!  
  
F5C seeing a very angry red head decides to help out. She snaps here fingers and another 'poof' and cloud of smoke appear  
  
F5C motioning towards the red head: here Rukawa he is all yours  
  
Rukawa's eyes widen on seeing an oncoming bullet and arrow: DUCK! *grabs Hanamichi and lands behind the counter*  
  
Rukawa: D'aho  
  
Hanamichi vein popping out of his forehead: teme kit....umph  
  
Hanamichi: but...I wanna join in the fun! But...but... ooh… do that again!!  
  
  
  
F5C dusting her hands: that was easy  
  
Sendoh pops outta nowhere.  
  
F5C: hmm... let's get back to work  
  
Sendoh whines: hey I wanna join in the fun!  
  
F5C on seeing Sendoh: male mortal DIE!!  
  
F5C reaches for an arrow and starts aiming.  
  
TR: Nooo! It's Sendoh!  
  
Sendoh sees advancing TR and F5C: err...yeah...me going to join Hana and Kaede.  
  
Sendoh turns and runs.  
  
F5C looking at the spiky haired player who was now trying to join the other two guys behind the counter:I guess I can spare all the gay hentais in the world!  
  
TR looking all puppy and starry eyed at Sendoh. TR stares at the moving silouhettes: yeah… *drools*  
  
F5C face contorted with a mix of astonishment and wonder: mebbe joining those two weren't such a good idea  
  
F5C turns to TR and sees her drooling all over. Snaps her finger and with a mop in hand she starts mopping TR's drool. F5C then proceeds to blindfold TR  
  
TR before being enveloped in darkness catches a glimpse of an approaching officer who was coming to stop the activity (disturbance) behind the counter: DIE!!!  
  
F5C tightening the blindfold and not realizing the approaching officer: What u can't see can't kill you  
  
TR: but what I can't see can kill others *breaks off into evil laugh and strikes the officer in the nuts*  
  
F5C shaking her head in wonder and surrender: I don't get it you are blindfolded but still can hit the nuts. What? You got a honing device in built for mans nuts or something.  
  
TR strips off her blindfold and finally has gone crazy: Where's my bazooka?  
  
F5C grinning sheepishly: I forgot to bring it  
  
TR: well...thank god I brought along a miniature version  
  
*commercial jingle sounding* TR modelling her new weapon: and it's small enough to fit into a ladies handbag and you can buy it for...what the f***am I talking? Let's kick ass! *finally snapping out of the commercial act*  
  
  
  
F5C looks around at the advancing officers: you know there are too many men here.... we need reinforcements  
  
F5C snaps fingers  
  
Ayako appears out of nowhere and behind her another figure appears.  
  
Julie: I am here… you called?  
  
Ayako: huh? Where am I?  
  
TR pounding a guy on the head: die man! DIE!  
  
Ayako's eyes widen in comprehension: ah!!  
  
THWACK  
  
Man falls dead immediately.  
  
Ayako strikes a pose and blows the steam of her fan then TR and Ayako give each other high fives.  
  
F5C: you go girl!  
  
TR: yea baby!  
  
Miyagi staring at Ayako with hearts in his eyes: Aya chan... you look so sexy with guns and your fan  
  
  
  
TR turning to the other girl: Julie wanna join?  
  
F5C squinting at a figure as she recognizes the guy: hey Juls ain't that Rahul?  
  
TR: Rahul?  
  
TR turns around and on spotting him: lemme kill that asshole  
  
*whips out her bazooka*  
  
F5C rummaging thru her bag and innocently adds: hey lookie me found this grenade  
  
Theme song from 'rocky' comes on. Ayako and F5C screaming cheers.  
  
TR ties red bandanna around her forehead and laughs evilly.  
  
Julie runs with hands outstretched towards Rahul. Hindi music playing in background  
  
TR shouting as she realizes that Julie is blocking her aim: get outta the way Juls!  
  
Suddenly everything becomes slow motion.  
  
Juls still running with arms outstretched  
  
Rahul looks up: ...err...  
  
Juls: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
F5C: Oh god this is too much like a Hindi flick! *shaking her head* Somebody help me!  
  
TR: get outta the way!! *pushes Miyagi who had just gotten up and was blocking her*  
  
THWACK  
  
Miyagi lying on floor with a steaming bump on head. TR and F5C turn to look at the culprit.  
  
Ayako looking at the two very confused girls with puppy dog eyes: What? He was bugging me!  
  
  
  
Akagi on seeing Miyagi on the floor and F5C with a bow and arrow, Ayako with a fan and TR with a bazooka: What is going on here!  
  
Kogure on noticing the banner: err...sempai...I think we should leave!  
  
F5C on seeing Kogure's expression on fear: It's okie… all gay hentai's are pardoned.  
  
TR not at all acknowledging the captains' presence: where's all my ammunition?  
  
F5C on seeing a deep blush spread across Kogure's cheek winks: we know all your secrets.  
  
By now an x-shaped popping vein had appeared on Akagi's head.  
  
TR still rummaging through the bag: I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! I CANT FIND A SINGLE FRIGGING ARROW OR BULLET AROUND  
  
  
  
F5C grins mischievously: I got idea for those two  
  
F5C runs away and turning around still grinning she shouts: I'll be back  
  
Five seconds later F5C is back hauling along a huge knapsack. Happily F5C reaches into bag  
  
F5C hands something over wrapped with a red ribbon: here Akagi for you!!!  
  
TR on finally noticing Akagi: perfect  
  
Akagi bewildered: Uozumi?!  
  
TR picks up bewildered Akagi and throws at Rahul using him as some sort of ammunition.  
  
F5C ignoring her best friend and too happy giving out presents looks up at the assistant captain: I didn't forget you Kogure sempai  
  
TR: nayhahahah  
  
F5C smiling happily as she hands over the gift: Here!!  
  
A very hentai Micchy appears and clings onto Kogure  
  
F5C: I think that's taken care of  
  
High fives TR  
  
  
  
Akagi as he lands on some arrows: ouch!  
  
TR wincing in pain as she sees Akagi: oops...sorry Akagi! I forgot to tell you… I have a bad aim!  
  
TR looks around for more ammunition: Uozomi!  
  
Uozumi: TR how dare you throw my darlin!!!  
  
TR picks Uozomi up and throws him at Rahul: damn missed again!  
  
Akagi: Uozomi!  
  
Uozomi finally landing in a safer place turns to look for his beloved: Akagi!  
  
Akagi on seeing the approaching figure: I didn't know you have beautiful eyes  
  
  
  
F5C shakes her head in frustration… then looking up… she patiently says: ma ma! You two gotta start with it already… Quit with the sweet talk *sticking out her tongue in disgust* There take some lessons from those four  
  
*pointing to butt naked redhead and kitsune and semi-naked micchy and kogure*  
  
Uozomi looking at Akagi but answering F5C matter of factly: That's because he has never been pinned beneath me before  
  
Ayako sweatdrops  
  
F5C eying Uozumi with a critical eye: I never knew you'd be the uke!  
  
Julie is still caught in her time lag zone  
  
F5C noticing something out of the corner of her eye: Aya I think Miyagi is back  
  
Ayako raises an eybrow in confusion: huh?  
  
Julie still flying in mid air into Rahul's arms  
  
Miyagi hearts appearing in his eyes: Ayachan  
  
THWACK  
  
Ayako standing with fan in hand: not anymore  
  
F5C sweatdrops  
  
  
  
Suddenly a loud scream fills the arena  
  
TR looks around for the source.  
  
F5C looking at the two naked bodies on the floor: I see that y'all are done  
  
TR still looking for the source: what? what?  
  
Hermoine appears out of nowhere: oh honestly!  
  
TR finally spotting the couple and shamelessly bending towards Hanamichi: so how was it??  
  
Ron and Hanmichi blush beet red  
  
Sendoh appearing with a videocamera in hand: I got it on tape if you want  
  
Rukawa eyeing Sendoh: I want a copy of that  
  
F5C staring in awe at Rukawa: thats the most I've heard you say  
  
  
  
Harry: damn! We shouldn't have gone through that door  
  
Hermoine: I told you! We should have listened to Dumbledore  
  
F5C looking around at the three new people in the arena and scratching her head in confusion: By the way what are you guys doing here I didn't summon y'all  
  
Ron on spotting the other couples on the floor going at it like bunnies: Harry lets get outta here!  
  
F5C amused with the boys reaction on noticing the other couples: Why the hurry to leave?  
  
TR: Oi you three! I didn't call you guys yet! Go back to Hogwarts!  
  
F5C slowly advancing towards Ron and Harry with bow and arrow in position.  
  
Harry: yeah... I have an appointment with Snapey poo  
  
F5C eyes pop out of their socket: Snapey poo?  
  
Rons reaction is the same and on turning: snapey poo? Oh! I am not going to ask!  
  
F5C finally recovering from shock… tries picturing Harry Potter with Professor Snape. Started of innocently enough but soon enough the hentai part of her mind took over. F5C squeezes eyes shut: okay! I just got a visual and I didn't need that *sticks out her tongue in disgust*  
  
Hermoine on seeing F5C's reaction: Oh honestly... I am not going to ask… come on… lets get back.  
  
Anzai sensei appears out of nowhere: oh ohohoh!  
  
F5C looking at the old man curiously: sensei??  
  
Anzai sensei looking at the three Hogwarts students: I'll come along with you.  
  
Akagi on seeing his sensei and hearing his statement asks: huh? ... mmph dats so good  
  
Anzai sensei looking at the captain on the floor with Ryonan's captain: Oh ohohoh! I got an appointment with Dumbledore!  
  
On hearing the answer F5C shakes her head furiously: oh no! Not another visual  
  
Harry: Bye all! *looks at panting hana and sated ru* err...bye..  
  
All four of them leave  
  
  
  
F5C still shaking her head trying desperately to get rid of pictures  
  
THWACK  
  
F5C rubbing her head gingerly: Oi! Aya you didn't need to hit me  
  
Ayako looking at F5C innocently: you wanted to get rid of the pictures so I thought I'd knock'em out!  
  
  
  
  
  
TR looking around: hey where's Julie?  
  
F5C on spotting her friend: look she's with Rahul  
  
Rahul was lying on Julie's lap and Hindi music was heard in the background  
  
Next thing they see is Julie wearing an amazing costume and then both she and Rahul start to dance.  
  
F5C shakes her head giving up on Julie and decides to get revenge from Ayako. F5C approaches Ayako but suddenly Miyagi pops up in front of her.  
  
F5C shakes her head in exasperation: not you again!  
  
THWACK  
  
Ayako looks up at the two girls: as I said… I was helping  
  
TR sighs: some people don't use their brains *whips out rope and ties miyagi* here...  
  
Ayako looks at TR gratefully: thanks  
  
Miyagi wakes up: ooh... Aya chan... I didn't know you are into bondage  
  
THWACK  
  
TR sighs: he really is asking for it… isn't he?  
  
F5C eying Miyagi in wonder: how is it that he doesn't get a concussion?  
  
TR sighing: paper fan honey  
  
TR grinning madly: but this *shows her bazooka* is the real thing  
  
F5C on seeing the bazooka again runs to TR: ma ma! No killing of characters  
  
F5C stands in front of a very disappointed TR who was currently pouting.  
  
F5C turning to look at the tied boy: Miyagi I didn't summon you... why are you here  
  
Miyagi with hearts in his eyes: where ever Aya chan is I am  
  
F5C looks at Miyagi: thats pathetic! *then looking at Ayako she pats Ayako on the back* I pity you!  
  
  
  
Rahul finally noticing the anti male banner stops dancing and screams: I summon you...pickachu!  
  
TR: *rubs head* err...wats going on?  
  
F5C looks down at the yellow thing at her feet: Rahul… seriously pickachu?  
  
Tasuki appearing next to F5C: hahah...that yellow rodent is not enough to beat me!!!  
  
Chichiri smiles  
  
F5C talking to Rahul and ignoring Tasuki: for someone who is brainy you are so pathetic when it comes to cartoons  
  
TR on seeing Chichiri drools: CHICHIRI!  
  
F5C looks at the fuishigi yuigi characters in confusion: who summoned them?  
  
TR snaps her fingers and both Rahul and pickachu disappear.  
  
TR turning around to answer F5C: thats the thing...the came outta their own accord  
  
TR looking disgusted: look at miaka  
  
TR really excited now: ooh...mitsukake...chiriko!  
  
  
  
Rukawa: who is he? *pointing to Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori: I am emperor of Konan *flips hair*  
  
Sendoh appears next to Rukawa then nudging his side says: Oi! You already got a boyfriend… lemme have a go  
  
*POW*  
  
Sendoh wincing in pain: Itai  
  
Nuriko appears behind Sendoh: Tough! He is mine!!  
  
Sendoh now with a hentai glint in his eyes: its okay you aren't all that bad *examining Nuriko from head to toe* what about a threesome?  
  
F5C rubs her forehead in exasperation: have fun!  
  
TR looking at Sendoh: so kawaii!!  
  
Nuriko blushing furiously: err...  
  
Hotohori pondering: okay  
  
Sendoh: cool  
  
Nuriko blushing even more: err...no! Good girls are not supposed to act that way  
  
F5C looking at Nuriko and states matter of factly: ano… you aren't a girl  
  
*POW*  
  
F5C lying on the floor with a bump on her head.  
  
THWACK  
  
Ayako shouting at Nuriko who is now on the floor with a steaming bump on her head: how dare you hit her!!  
  
The banner reappears  
  
DEATH TO ALL MALES  
  
TR waving hands frantically to stop Ayako: no these few are exceptional:  
  
Ayako glaring daggers at Nuriko.  
  
F5C squirming but unable to get up: help!!  
  
Seems that Hotohori and Sendoh got caught up with foreplay and well they ended up right beside F5C.  
  
F5C gasping for air: for really gorgeous guys y'all weigh a tonne  
  
Nuriko all teary eyed: emperor? No! You're mine!  
  
Hotohori: mmph... come join us then..ahhh.. dats good ... no lower  
  
Nuriko looking uneasily at the two guys: but good girls don't  
  
Ayako shaking her head in irritation: you either join or not… anywayz you're not a girl!  
  
  
  
Rukawa on seeing the commotion on the floor smiles predatorily at Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi sees the smile and slowly backs away: no...no...but we just...  
  
Hanamichi: aah... *silences but not for long*  
  
  
  
Nuriko finally walks up: uh..... fine *joins the two on the floor*  
  
  
  
TR suddenly remembering something: hey! Have we forgotten the mission? We are supposed to blow up the place!  
  
F5C still stuck on the floor talks to three very busy and turned on males: as much as I love all of you guys... I don't think that I want this much intimacy  
  
TR gathering all the remaining ammunition: come on!  
  
F5C squirming: help me up first  
  
Ayako reaches down and hands her a hand: okay  
  
F5C slaps her forehead as she looks at floor: they're at it again? Hana really has stamina ne?  
  
Ayako smiling widely: yes he does  
  
  
  
  
  
Ayako and F5C run to catch with TR who is making sure bout all the others safety.  
  
TR now looking very serious: Chichiri summon a disappearing spell  
  
Chichiri mutters annoyed by the fact that he and Tasuki had been interrupted  
  
TR takes out hand grenade and flicks it: okie...one, two, three  
  
  
  
F5C presses pause button  
  
WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grenade stops in mid air and all the characters except for the two writers have stopped.  
  
TR is this where we explain everything?  
  
  
  
F5C yes…. If you are lost…. I don't blame you… so am I!!  
  
But after we managed to kill all the males in the world, excluding hentai gays, we decided to blow up Sunway Pyramid.  
  
TR did it as a way of relieving her exam stress and I followed en suite just for sadistic fun and boredom.  
  
That should explain the mission  
  
TR presses play button  
  
  
  
As everything is blown to pieces… thanks to the help of Chichiri… the couples were transported to hotel bedrooms where they continued at it like bunnies!  
  
  
  
Chichiri was glad as he finally could get to do the bunny thing with a very turned on Tasuki.  
  
  
  
TR rode of into the sunset with the sabre riders.  
  
  
  
As for F5C she went back home, took a panadol and lay down in bed trying to get rid of her migraine.  
  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
PLEASE DON"T KILL US  
  
We were chatting on msn, bout we going for archery classes after tea rose's exams and this was how the conversation ended up!!  
  
We both thought it was ridiculously hilarious and lame and a whole lotta other things.  
  
Thought we'd share it  
  
Pls R&R  
  
Btw in this fic… we do not have anything against Miyagi or males… just came out that way  
  
Gomen if we insulted anybody! 


End file.
